I Just Can't Take It Anymore
This is the eighth episode of Survivor: Gennargentu Challenges Immunity Challenge: Rollerballs Each person is going to balance a ball on a disc, which is attached to ropes. At regular intervals, they will each move their hands farther back on the rope making it more difficult to balance. After 25 minutes, a second ball will be added. If at any point a ball drops, that person is out of the challenge. The last person left standing wins immunity. 'Winner: ' Aivars Smith Story Night 18 Cagliari returns from Tribal after voting out the potential flipper Ally. Chantel thanks everyone for keeping her and promises to be loyal to them until the end. Aivars states that he wishes the merge will be at eleven so they can win one more immunity challenge to gain a majority. Day 19 The next morning, Jessy and Natalie return from treemail with a piece of paper and a box. The note reads that the two tribes are coming together to merge and that they will be staying at the Sassari camp. The six cheer in celebration that they made the merge and promise to stick together. Just then, they see the Cagliari tribe on a boat with Yannick waving a key around. They dock their boat as Joan and Noah help unload the boat. Yannick opens the chest, which reveals twelve light blue buffs and food for the feast. As they eat, Rhi suggests the name Capoterra, which is a town in Sardinia. However, Emma (still feeling upset over Jessy's treatment of her) considers switching allegiances from Sassari to Cagliari. She looks over at Jessy, who has a confident grin on her face. After the feast, the meet and greet continues with Noah and Yannick conversing in the shelter while Aivars and Natalie talk about their favorite players, with Aivars mentioning his love for Candice Woodcock as a player. Evan jokes, saying Candice isn't that good of a player, prompting Aivars to flip him off. Joan is also seen teaching Jamie and Rhi Spanish, a language Joan is very familiar with. Gerard also watches people converse closely, telling Noah that it is to spot any potential flippers, from Cagliari or Sassari. He notices that Chantel doesn't talk to anyone and might be the flipper they need to gain a majority. Gerard approaches Gerard to talk to her, but Chantel says she knows he's just talking to her to get her to flip and it won't work. Chantel then gets up to go into the woods. There, she sits and cries alone, missing her family. Joan and Emma go towards the well to talk game. Joan states he established a good relationship with the girls from Cagliari and could possibly get them to flip. Emma says she doesn't want to work with Jessy and Nat due to their poor treatment of her. Joan states Jessy won't last long if they create a final four deal with Jamie and Rhi. However, Emma is still unsure. Later in the day, Evan and Yannick go out to start catching fish. During their trip, a wave capsizes their boat, making them lose all their fish. The two drag the boat ashore and dump it of its water and decide to try again tomorrow. Day 20 Chantel pulls Rhi aside to talk to her. Chantel tells Rhi that she wants to quit again, saying 'I just can't take it anymore.' Rhi tells Chantel that if she quits, she would screw over five people who saved her time and time again at Tribal and would be extremely selfish. Chantel says she knows, but needs to do what's right for her. Rhi brings in Jamie and Aivars to try and convince Chantel to stay. Jamie promises a final four deal between the four of them with the possibility of final three. Chantel considers it. Meanwhile, Emma and Evan walk to the well together. Emma tells Evan what happened during her time on Sassari and that she feels like at the bottom of her own tribe. Evan, taking this chance, tells Emma that he is willing to work with her. He even goes as far as showing Emma his idol as a symbol of trust. Emma begins to consider her options. Jessy and Gerard watch Evan and Emma walk off together. Gerard tells Jessy Evan may be trying to work on Emma. Jessy says that Emma won't flip. However, Gerard says that Jessy made Emma feel on the outs by ignoring her the past few days and that it could get her to flip. Jessy then begins to worry. Day 21 The merged tribe then meets Jeff for their first challenge as a new tribe. Natalie hands over the tribal idol as Jeff reveals the immunity necklace. In the first round of the immunity challenge, Noah, Joan and Chantel all lose their balls and are eliminated. Strong winds suddenly appear but everyone makes it to the second round. In the second round, everyone is able to keep still with the exception of Jamie, who gets eliminated right before the round ends. In the third round, another strong wind passes. This time, it knocks out Gerard, Jessy, Natalie, Evan, Rhi, and Yannick, leaving only Emma and Aivars left. Both have balls hanging on the edge of their disk but Emma's ball falls first, winning Aivars immunity. As soon as the tribe returns to camp, they split up into their respective alliances. The Cagliari group has decided to narrow their voting plans to either Jessy or Gerard, citing them both as physical threats. Evan pushes for Gerard, citing him as a bigger strategic and physical threat. The Sassari group talk about their vote. Natalie pushes hard for Yannick to go, saying he's basically controlling the Cagliari alliance. The rest agree and Jessy states she will use the idol on herself or Gerard, thinking that either of them will get votes. Meanwhile, Chantel sits alone in the shelter. She begins to doubt her need to quit but is still unsure if staying is the right decision. Jamie tries to talk to Chantel, telling her that everyone needs her in the game. At Tribal, Jeff notes the the obvious Tribal lines with six Sassari and six Cagliari. Noah says that it could spell trouble for him if they go to rocks because he hasn't heard his name come up. Evan also voices his concern, saying the only person who should feel safe is Aivars. When asked if he feels safe, Aivars says he isn't, saying that the results of this Tribal will spell the future of his game. Before the tribe is called to vote, Chantel states she wants to leave the game. When asked why, Chantel says that she hasn't been having a good time and that her desire to see her family outweighs her need for the million dollars. Jeff says that it could screw over her tribe if the merge plays as a Tribal game, but Chantel is firm in her decision. Jeff allows Chantel to leave and snuffs her torch. As the Capoterra tribe leave, The former Sassari tribe, sans Emma, smirk and giggle while the former Cagliari tribe fume in anger. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * The Cagliari's react to Chantel's quit. * Yannick works on Emma to work with him * A Tribal Council that might change the game! Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Gennargentu